


A Tree Lights In Manhattan

by totally4ryo



Series: Holidays In New York [2]
Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bikky and Carol convince Dee and Ryo to take them to the grandest tree lighting ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tree Lights In Manhattan

Title: A Tree Lights In Manhattan  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Dee/Ryo  
Characters: Bikky and Carol  
Warnings: Not really (just watch out for Ryo and his slightly kinky teasing Dee)  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Disclaimer: I don’t own FAKE. Dee, Ryo and the other FAKE characters are the genius of Sanami Matoh.  
Summary: Bikky and Carol convince Dee and Ryo to take them to the grandest tree lighting ceremony.

This is the latest of what I did not know was a series. I thought I was just going to write a nice, sweet, sappy Thanksgiving fic. Since then, I realized it was the start of several holiday fics of family oriented events in New York City. They will also be more family oriented about our favorite ‘family’. No deep plots, sometimes just drabble and hopefully someone will get a warm and fuzzy feeling. I know I do, reliving some of my favorite holiday memories through Dee, Ryo, Bikky and Carol. And yes, they are AU, not on the timeline leading to “Like, Like, Love” (particularly because I have a strong feeling the direction Dee and Ryo’s characters are going in this series).

I was supposed to have this finished by last week. Wednesday, or Thursday the latest, since the Tree Lighting ceremony at Rockefeller Center was on Wednesday. It didn’t work out. At least I finally got it finished last night and edited today.

Whew – let me tell you I’m having a problem with Ryo. Bad enough this was supposed to be a ‘G’ rating until Ryo opened his mouth to Dee early in the story (and yes, the PWP will be written before Christmas), but certain situations on [](http://2nd-chance-chat.livejournal.com/profile)[**2nd_chance_chat**](http://2nd-chance-chat.livejournal.com/) made it difficult in finishing this in a ‘G’ rating – or at least not have to raise the rating to PG-13 or higher. But I got it done.

Now I need to go write that PWP…..

Enjoy!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Tree Lights In Manhattan

 

Dee felt eyes on him as he sat on the couch reading a magazine. Through the open hallway door, he heard Ryo as he was getting changed into his comfy clothes. Dee had sat down in the living room less than five minutes before, after changing while Ryo had showered.

Finally unable to stand anymore, he looked up from his reading to find two wide blue eyes peering at him from across the coffee table.

“What?” Dee asked defensively. He could not quite make out the boy’s look. “I’m sitting here reading while Ryo is in the bedroom. Alone. Nothing perverted is going on.”

Bikky gave him a grin, then went back to doing his homework as he sat on the floor, his books taking over the normally neat coffee table. Dee shook his head. Something about that grin warned him Bikky was up to something.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door in the kitchen. Bikky jumped up before Dee had a chance to set his magazine down.

“It’s Carol!” Bikky announced, rushing to answer the door.

Ryo entered the living room from the hallway and looked at him, while Dee tried to listen to the muffled voices of the two kids in the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with you, Dee?” Ryo asked.

“Huh?” Dee turned toward Ryo’s voice and watched as his partner stood before the couch. “Oh, don’t know. I suspect something is up.”

“How do you mean?”

“I get the feeling I was being staked out. You know, like Bikky does to gauge our moods.”

“As if he wants something and is waiting for the right moment to strike?” Ryo sat down next to Dee and laughed. “He’s probably going to try to hit you up for the new PlayStation. We already agreed he’d think he has a better chance with you than me.”

Dee chuckled as he leaned back in the couch, feeling Ryo lean next to him. “Should I make him beg?”

“Just don’t go overboard,” Ryo warned.

“Good grades, homework done as soon as he gets home, coming home when you tell him to and stay away from dangerous areas after dark,” Dee ticked off his list of how he planned to make the boy beg for the Christmas gift he wanted the most. The one gift already purchased over the weekend by both Dee and Ryo as a joint gift. A reminder to Bikky where Dee and Ryo stood with each other, and where Bikky stood with them.

“Nothing more than what we keep telling him,” Ryo sighed.

“I’ll tell him I’ll think about it the week before, only if I see improvement.”

“You’re evil, Dee,” Ryo stated, then chuckled. He leaned over to kiss Dee’s cheek.

Dee made a grab for Ryo, intending to pounce and make more out of the chaste kiss, but Ryo moved away quicker than anticipated.

“Save it, horn dog. For when Bikky and Carol go out after dinner,” Ryo warned with a teasing glint in his eyes as he stood up.

Dee frowned, eyes flickering in the direction of the kitchen and the voices within. He still could not make out anything being said. “What if they don’t?”

Ryo held his hand out flat, palm out. “Give me ten to match mine,” was Ryo’s reply.

The frown left Dee’s face and his grin grew as he took his wallet out with no protest.

As Dee took a ten out to hand to Ryo, his partner stated, “Remember we have the weekend to ourselves for free.”

“Right.” Dee placed his wallet in his back pocket. “He’s going to Elena’s Friday night. Yes!”

Ryo waggled the money in front of Dee’s face. “Just don’t forget the main reason,” he warned Dee, before slipping the money in his jeans pocket.

“How can I?” Dee said turning serious. “Shopping for the orphanage is always a priority for me. But it won’t take us all weekend.”

Ryo gave him a sly look. “But you do need to practice how to act in that red suit,” he pointed out.

Dee gave Ryo a double take, making sure he was reading his partner correctly. To play it safe, he simply stated, “It can’t be all that hard.”

Ryo chuckled as Dee caught his unintentional double meaning. He gave Ryo a small grin. “Well, it shouldn’t,” he added.

“Most probably not,” Ryo remarked. “But what if, say,” he stated coyly, “you ended up with a bad boy on your lap. A very naughty, much older boy….” He leaned over to kiss Dee’s cheek, then moved away again before Dee could grab him.

Dee managed to get a hold on Ryo’s hand. “Wait! Tell me more,” he insisted. “What type of naughty older boy?”

Ryo shrugged. “What’s there to know? We’ll see if he appears this weekend.”

Dee’s eyes widened as he watched Ryo lick his lips as he pulled his hand away. ‘Damn him,’ Dee thought. Ryo was teasing him again. He had gotten very good at it, and damn if Dee didn’t always end up right where Ryo wanted him. Ryo would spend the next day or two tossing out those mixed signals of a treat beyond normal intimate moments, but still managing to make it clear where it was leading. And damn Ryo if Dee knew it would be worth the torture until then.

Before Dee had a chance to protest, Bikky entered the living room, with Carol behind him, loudly complaining that he was hungry and dinner was not even started.

As Dee snapped out to the boy that maybe he should get back in the kitchen and do something about that, Ryo took that as his escape from Dee. When Dee and Bikky started rough housing in the living room, while Carol cheered them on, Ryo went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

 

*** *** ***

Dee was about to go into the kitchen to see if Ryo needed help when Bikky grabbed onto his arm.

Looking down in surprise, Dee asked, “What, brat?”

“Gotta ask you something, Dee,” came the reply.

Dee noticed Carol coming up behind Bikky, her attention on Dee. Between his being called Dee by Bikky at that particular moment, after calling the boy brat, and Carol’s intent eyes on him, Dee knew he was about to be hit up for something. Most probably something Ryo would not agree to and the kids hoped they could get through Dee. “Go ahead,” Dee remarked cautiously.

“We want to go to the tree lighting tomorrow, Dee,” Carol gushed out.

“What?” Dee was expecting anything but that. “I’m not so sure. I mean, it’s going to be cold tomorrow.”

“We’ll dress warm. Even Bikky,” Carol stated.

“Depends on where we are, we’ll have to stand around for four hours – no bathroom, no hot drinks, no hot food. Just stand and wait. And we still might not be able to see everything,” Dee tried to reason.

“We know. That’s what thermos bottles and packed meals are for,” Carol countered. “And as long as we can see the tree when it lights up, that’s good enough. Please Dee.”

Dee gave her a small frown. “And who do you think will have to prepare the hot drinks and meals?”

“Uhh….” Bikky’s eyes went toward the kitchen.

Dee shook his head. “That’s the other problem. You know Ryo will say no.”

“We know,” Bikky replied. “Unless you can….”

“Which is exactly why I’m being held here with you two instead of in the kitchen giving Ryo a hand so I don’t have to hear how he always has to cook for all of us.”

“Well, maybe while you’re in there? You know, get him in a good mood?” Carol suggested.

Bikky put his hands over his eyes. “I don’t want to know how you put him in a good mood, just do it!”

Dee tried not to grin. “We’re assuming I’m going to say yes. Which I haven’t yet.”

“Please, Dee,” Bikky pleaded. “We want to go.”

“C’mon Dee,” Carol added. “If you do, Bikky will give you time alone in the evenings without having to pay him off.”

Both Dee and Bikky stared at Carol.

“Carol!” Bikky sputtered.

“That might be negotiable,” Dee remarked, amused, his eyes on Bikky.

“Well. Okay. But only for December,” Bikky stated.

“Wow! You must want to go badly,” Dee stated. He folded his arms looking down at the two. “Why?”

“It just seems like a fun thing to do,” Carol said.

“And given your histories, how come you both didn’t decide to go running off there instead? Not that I’m suggesting that, because I’m not.”

“Because….” Bikky stared down.

“Tell him, Bikky,” Carol cajoled.

Still looking down, the boy replied, “Because we had so much fun the day before Thanksgiving, and I thought…. Well… I’d like to do more family things with Ryo and you,” Bikky admitted.

Dee found himself smiling fondly down at the boy. He reached out to ruffle the blond hair. “Okay, kiddo. If you feel that way about it, I’ll see what I can do. But no promises I can convince Ryo. Okay?”

“Sure, Dee,” Bikky said.

“Thank you, Dee!” Carol crowed.

Ryo poked his head out from the kitchen. “Huh? What’s going on out here?” he asked. His eyes went to Dee.

Dee held his hands up. “I was just on my way in there.”

*** *** ***

“They want to do what?” Ryo asked, turning to stare at Dee, who was chopping vegetables for stew.

“You heard me.” He watched as Ryo started to open his mouth and voice all the protests that Dee already gave the kids, and probably a few Dee didn’t think of. “Bikky told me after Thanksgiving Eve, he wants to do more family things with us,” he stated softly.

And he watched as all the fight went out of Ryo. “He said that?” When Dee nodded, Ryo got a soft look in his eyes. “Really. Family things? With me?” Once again Dee nodded. “And with you?”

“Yes,” Dee replied. “With you and me. Family. We probably can ask to leave an hour or two early tomorrow, and I can stop by Zabar’s or somewhere to pick up some food to have along.”

Ryo walked away from the stove to place his arms around Dee. “I think I’d like that. Hot chocolate and apple cider for the thermos?”

Dee smiled as he hugged Ryo back. “Sounds good to me, baby.”

 

*** *** ***

Bikky peered down onto the ice skating rink from Dee’s shoulders. Dee was standing on the concrete border to the front most Channel Garden that ran between the buildings from the skating rink to Fifth Avenue, white wire angels with trumpets and reindeer lit up in the garden for the festive holiday spirit. Beyond on Fifth Avenue, with St. Patrick’s Cathedral in the background hung large bright stars over the street. In front of them were the skating rink where the ceremony was in progress with a celebrity band playing.

Ryo lifted his camera and took a photo of Dee and Bikky, with the reindeer and angels in the background. It was cold, it was crowded. Chief had a fit when both Dee and Ryo asked to leave a couple of hours early, but since they were caught up on their cases and both had time off due to them, they were allowed to leave. It didn’t matter to Ryo.

He was having the time of his life.

From the moment they left the apartment with Bikky and Carol in tow, their snacks and drinks packed in a backpack, Ryo had been in a good mood. Dee and Bikky had stopped their bickering the moment they left the front door. Carol was smiling fondly at the three of them, as she clenched Ryo by his arm. Outside the apartment, Ryo had dared to reach for Dee’s hand as the two children rushed ahead of them toward the subway station. They got to Rockefeller Center early enough that with a little subtle pushing and maneuvering on Dee’s behalf with Bikky hanging onto his belt, Carol holding onto Bikky and Ryo taking up the rear in assuring none of them were separated they ended up at the final island before the skating rink.

The four hours went by faster than Ryo would have thought. Even Dee admitted the same five minutes before the program was to start. There was much laughter and talking amongst them, including school and what Bikky was hoping to get for Christmas. Dee and Ryo discussed the orphanage Christmas party, including Bikky and Carol in the planning. A drive for the precinct was currently being held to assure ‘Santa’ would have one gift for each orphan at the party. Dee and Ryo were to buy the treats for the kids that weekend.

They talked to other families around them. One or two of the families, upon realizing what Dee and Ryo represented, moved away from them. Thankfully they did not start trouble. It was the only tense moment, but it was overshadowed by the acceptance they received from the others they spoke to. It was not that Dee, or Ryo, had decided to shove their lifestyle in others’ faces. They tried not to touch each other. However, the significance of the four seemed to become apparent to those around them. Others saw them as a family. Shortly after the program started, Ryo allowed Dee to put his arm around him, and took Dee’s hand at times. Something wonderful was happening this season and Ryo loved how it felt.

Dee had placed Bikky down from his shoulders. Bikky started to protest only slightly, then stopped as Dee smiled at Carol. “How’s about it, Princess? I think I can manage you on my shoulders for a while.”

“Are you sure, Dee?” Carol asked uncertainly.

“Sure, Princess. You may be taller, but I’ll bet you weigh less. C’mon and enjoy the view for a bit,” Dee replied.

Ryo smiled and tapped Bikky on his head. “Hey, bud. I may not be as tall as Dee, but…”

Bikky nodded his head and clamored behind Ryo to get up on his shoulders.

 

*** *** ***

The moment they were waiting for arrived. Silence fell as all the lights around Rockefeller Center went out. The countdown started from the skating rink. The four joined their voices to the thousands of voices that gathered for blocks around Rockefeller Center, on any street that had a view of the tree. The moment the tree lights came on, a collective gasp of amazement broke into the silence. People cheered and clapped wildly. Carol hugged onto Dee tighter as a bright smile came to her face, her eyes misting from the beauty of the moment, exclaiming how beautiful it was. She leaned a bit from her place atop Dee, to place a hand onto Ryo. Bikky’s wide eyes were wider as he stared at the spectacle before him, from Ryo’s shoulders. Bikky nodded to Carol’s comment, as Ryo verbally agreed. Dee announced it was the best tree yet. As he reached to place an arm around Ryo’s shoulder which seemed to encompass Bikky in his hold, his eyes shifting from the tree, up to Carol, then to Bikky and finally resting on Ryo.

Ryo was already coming out of his own study of the wonder of the moment and his dark eyes, also threatening of being misty met Dee’s as they smiled at each other. Smiles that were endearing, told of their love. Smiles that in each man’s eyes matched the radiance of the tall tree before them. The smiles reached those eyes, dark brown and deep green as the crowd around them joined in singing a jazzy version of “Jingle Bells”, along with hand clapping.

“It is so beautiful!” Carol announced again, unable to contain her glee.

“Yes,” Ryo had to agree still smiling, his eyes still on Dee. “It really is.”

“There isn’t another tree like it in the world,” Dee boasted with New York pride. His eyes were also glued to the man who was his partner in every sense of the world. “74 feet tall, 30,000 bulbs. Pretty awesome, wouldn’t you say?”

The eye contact broke between the two men as they took in Carol and Bikky enjoying themselves and the merriment going on around them. The feelings that had surrounded them during the look still lingered, and encompassed the other two that were dearest to them, Bikky and Carol.

Heads around Dee nodded in agreement as Dee added his smooth voice to the others singing around them, swaying a little, but not so much to throw Carol off his shoulders. Carol laughed, holding onto Dee tighter, as she started to sing along.

Ryo was not immune, had no intention to pretend he was as he joined Dee in the swaying and singing. Bikky held onto Ryo tighter as he sang along.

 

*** *** ***

“Can we come back to go skating before Christmas?” Bikky asked, as they shuffled down Fifth Avenue among the hordes heading home from the tree lighting ceremony. His eyes kept going back to the windows of the stores, and the extravagant mechanical displays of Christmas scenes and popular Christmas movies.

The four had been commenting and pointing out things as they passed, Dee and Ryo maintaining their path closer to the buildings for a better view as they slowly went with the flow of the crowd.

Dee nodded, reaching out to ruffle the blonde hair. “It’s been a while for me, but yeah. I think we can. What do you say?” he asked Ryo, who was on the other side of Bikky.

Dee had a firm hand on Carol to assure she stayed with them, and because of Bikky’s height, Dee and Ryo had placed him between the two of them, each with a hand on him.

“I’ll most probably make a fool out of myself, but yes. Let’s do it.” Ryo smiled at Dee.

“Yay!” both Carol and Bikky cried out.

*** *** ***

Ryo was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard Dee come from the bedrooms. For once, Bikky wanted Dee to be the one to tuck him in, while Ryo stood in the living room, snapping out instructions on what needed to be done before going to bed.

Dee had laughed, stating he knew Bikky’s bedtime routine well enough by then and to not worry about it.

Ryo did not. Instead he went into the kitchen to put some coffee on for him and Dee. As the coffee brewed he sat at the table, lost in thought. Something was changing. It started just before Thanksgiving. Before they had gone out to watch the balloons being filled for the parade. That night they had spent out only added to it, help it build up. Then on Thanksgiving itself, as they sat at the table, Dee, Ryo and Bikky, along with Ryo’s Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick and their two kids, he felt he had plenty to give thanks for. His aunt and uncle had given their blessings to him and Dee, had told Bikky he was lucky to be part of such a loving family.

There was something that lasted through the week that followed.

Dee entered the kitchen. “Coffee’s ready,” he announced. “You want some.”

Ryo nodded and watched as Dee went through the routine of pouring them coffee. He was able to anticipate each move just before Dee went through the motion. He also took the time to appreciate Dee, watching his back muscles flex under his corduroy shirt, the way his jeans hugged his backside and covered his thighs. A year and a half into their relationship, and Ryo found he still could not get enough of staring at Dee.

Dee turned to sit at the table with him, placing a coffee mug before Ryo before sipping from his own mug.

“Thanks, Dee. I’m glad we did this tonight.”

“Yeah. I gotta admit, I enjoyed myself,” Dee said, placing his mug down and leaning on the table. “Next on the agenda is getting the tree Friday.”

Ryo sighed. “I feel sort of guilty about that.”

“What do you mean?” Dee asked.

“Well, we’re taking Bikky to pick out a tree and then coming back to decorate it. It’ll be dinner time by the time we’ll be done. Shortly after that Elena will be here to pick him up and take him away until Sunday.” Ryo shrugged a little as he picked up his mug.

“True. But then Bikky comes home on Sunday to see the tree all lit up,” Dee pointed out.

“You’re right,” Ryo agreed.

“The tree means a lot to the brat,” Dee said. “I never realized how much until last year.”

Ryo nodded. “I know how he feels,” he stated softly. “His dad never put a tree up after his mother left. And for a while, he didn’t want a tree. Reminded him of his mother. But then last year… I thought you were crazy when you entered the apartment with that tree, but then when I saw Bikky following you in with that huge bag of decorations.”

“He had healed, Ryo. He put the ghosts of Christmas past away and latched onto the Christmas present,” Dee said slowly, his eyes on Ryo.

Ryo took a drink of his coffee, then nodded his head. “Like I said, I know how he feels. I never thought I’d ever want to put a tree up in my own place, or decorate because the memories were too painful. It reminded me of losing my family.” He lifted his eyes from the table top and looked at Dee, reaching across the table to take Dee’s hand. “But last year started a new tradition for me. This year when we put up our tree, it will remind me of the family I have now. And I’m going to love that feeling.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Because I’m starting to feel like I have a family of my own,” Dee said, squeezing Ryo’s hand. “I never figured I’d want it, but hell, Ryo, I’m feeling more like a family man these days, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Ryo stood up to hug Dee. “I love you too, Dee.”


End file.
